And The Silence Overwhelms Us
by runbabylive
Summary: Like in a fairy tale, a maiden pricks her finger at an age and is told that she will fall asleep for 100 years. She will wake up to a kiss. But what if times stops and her and true love don't? What would happen? [OUJIRO MISAKI]
1. With a prick of a finger

Hey Guys! Made something! Hope you enjoy! (Angelic Layer is not mine nor the characters!)

_And Silence Overwhelms Us_

With a prick of her finger, the princess felt her life suddenly fade away. It wasn't like she didn't know what might happen, but her tears couldn't help but to fall to the ground. Defying the gravity her body stopped in time. Time paused for a moment as her lonely yet loving childhood memories ran across the room and stopped. Her heart stopped.

_Her world was going down. No, time was slowing down._

Her body came to again. The world stopped, yet she didn't. Is this her last time to see the beauty of this world before her world may be devoured by her inner-darkness and sorrows? No? Then what is it?

She walked through her passage way and into a corridor to the main hall of the castle. Pictures of old ancestors were seen and remembered with a smile. This was her last time for love and care to these pictures.

Oh Yes! The name of the beautiful princess is Suzuhara Misaki. Cursed at birth, she was a foreboding mystery. She was to prick her finger at the age of 16 and fall into a slumber for 100 yeas as to what her fairy said.

She paused in the doorway to another hall when she felt or saw another movement of another being. Wasn't she the only moving object in the peculiar dimension?

"Misaki-chan," She heard a voice behind her before she touched her mother's beautiful painting, "What's happening? Did you prick-," He hesitated as the small princess turned around and smiled.

"Yes, I pricked it while sewing. You already know what is to come of me, so there's no use of being surprised," She smiled brightly and walked closer to the slightly older boy, "You could just show me your wondrous, charming smile in the time I have left before my slumber!" She said grasping his hand with her small hands.

"Of course," He smiled in his despair. His smile couldn't help but to fall with sorrow and worry, "Misaki-chan—I can't help but to think of the next time I will be able to talk to you. Or see the smile on your adorable face," She felt a blush emerge to her cheek, and her hands grew nervous.

"Oujiro-san, you always have me in your spirits. Come, let's walk off you worries!" She said grabbing his hand and giving him a rushing push. "Smile!" She stated before looping her arm within his. She took him to her enchanted garden in which she took care of often.

"Ah, I really do love this garden. It's where I spent most of my time reading or doing some activity," She let out a sigh of relief.

"Though time may have stopped I feel comfortable" _Maybe because you're simply here_, _Oujiro_. She thought happily to herself before she turned to the boy.

"Hey! Who're you marrying?" She said teasingly to the surprised boy, "Hmm?"

"No one," He said turning to hide his embarrassed expression. He turned his eyes towards her direction before he thought of the last argument she and him had.

----&

'_Misaki-chan! Why are you so worried about whether who's marrying who?' Oujiro thought with slight anger and frustration. She had just realized whom he was supposed to be marrying, and screamed an overwhelming yelp of sadness before running out of the party corridors. Following her footsteps, Oujiro pasted with a worried expression, wondering whether his 'friendship with her' will surrender to the hand of his fiancé or will she simply forget and brush it off. He'd have to find out. _

"_Just go," Misaki said stopping herself from taking another regretful step away from her beloved. Tears were not falling from the sapphire eyes of hers. Her breath was short yet still shown because of the winter cold snow that fell, bringing a blanket shivering-like temperature. _

"_What? No—I'm not leaving you here alone! What's wrong with you today? Are you avoiding me?" He said before taking his next needed breath. She stood still as he took several steps forward. _

"_Why are you wasting your time? Go, to your fiancé!" She couldn't but to roll the last part of the sentence in a disgusting manner. Would you blame her?_

"_Do you have—wait, no you aren't jealous are you?" He felt his lips tremble to help him keep his laughter from surfacing. He couldn't help it anymore; soon before he knew Misaki was pouting as she turned to see his eyes. _

"_You're not funny!" She said jumping in the air with frustration while turning all sorts of colors. _

"_I am sorry," Misaki said removing her eyes from his view. What's she feeling? Thoughts began to gather in the seconds he had to make a choice whether this or that. What was he going to do? Wait, what was she sorry for? "For just being that girl that won't go away and stop with the nonsense. That girl that—that keeps bringing you down,"_

_He took his final step before embracing her. _

"_I won't just leave you here alone,"_

----&

"Oujiro?" Misaki giggled at his staring. He shook it off and recovered with one of his genuine smiles. Showing his pearls Misaki couldn't resist but to stare. She already had knew her desperate yet secretive of him. "No, Misaki! Keep them hidden!" Her mind would argue and argue with her each day, but her urge would keep reappearing to taunt her again. What would she do?

Simply avoid him.

But she would have to tell him this time. Though she would love to keep it a secret and see his life move on without her. It'd be the worst, happiest day of her life. She would only live to 16, just making herself an oxymoron.

"Misaki?" Oujiro's 'worry scale' was reaching high; she'd have to dispel any worries to make him comfortable with her slumber soon to come.

"Ah, time is beginning to approach once more. My time is coming!" she smiled sadly as she saw her flower's petal slowly come off, as if it was a countdown to when she will have to go back to her starting place. Her sewing room was the start.

Oujiro gulped with sadness as Misaki stood before him. "Come, let's go back to the sewing room," She smiled and grabbed the petrified boy's hand. _Please, please don't breakdown,_ she pleaded to God.

_It'd be just harder to let you go._

"Okay," He stood smiling, but she could clearly see the grief in his smile. He led her to her dormitory in silence.

_They finally arrived to the door._

He opened the door and saw her knitting on the floor. The needle with the blood was the first thing his eye would catch. That very object that contain such a power to take the life of his very dear friend. Of course she was dear to him. He-

He loved her. He mind concluded. He looked down to the girl as he saw a bird slowly flying across the window. She had little time to say her goodbye. He felt his throut grow dry. She looked to his eyes.

"Be happy, okay?" She grasped his hand and put her necklace within it. "Be happy for me," She let go of his hand departing him, but a swift movement captured her from leaving. "Oujiro-san-," She felt her body move towards his. What is he thinking?

"It'd be very hard to be happy without you," He pressed his lips against her passionately. Her face grew warm as yearning tears fell from her face. I promised I wouldn't cry, she thought agonizingly. He released her and avoided her tear filled eyes.

"Look at me," She said putting he hand to his face. He kept looking away. "Okay, goodbye Oujiro-san," Her eyes avoided to even take a last glance of him. It was unbearable. She sat in her sewing seat as her few seconds fled.

"_Okay, goodbye Oujiro-san_," Echoed his mind before she faded away. She smiled as her face became unclear. Her eyes closed before he saw her fall to the floor. He tried running after her but he couldn't move. He blinked.

Time reappeared and he was at his same location before he met- Misaki! He ran to the corridor where he met her in that "dream". His breath trailed to the air and he ran out of it as he approached her door. He slammed it open and he saw the girl lying on the floor, with blood on the needle.

"M—Misaki!" He ran before jumping out of his calm exterior. His eyes felt hard and heavy as heartbeat was stopping; her pulse was easing; and her smile was fading away.

But her warmth stayed.

The guards heard his scream and ran to the point. But for the first time in years…

Oujiro had cried.

----------&

Oh man! It's almost like Sleeping Beauty! There's only going to be a short amount of chapters in this.

Please review! Oh and named changed! 3

Artistic


	2. She wouldn't want that

Anglic layer is not owned by me:D

pisode two: There I'm Happy [_Stop Lying_

_Rain Clouds come to play again_.

He touched the maiden's cheek. He wanted her warmth, but all of it left with her as her eyes fell shut. "There I get it now, Misaki!" He held her close before his body couldn't take it anymore. He trembled inside with grief; why did it have to be her? It had to be more of a punishment to her loved ones rather than just to hurt her feelings. The pain he felt was unbearable let alone what her mother would feel. Before he knew it, he felt a warm liquid gather in his eyes.

_Quickly_, _surely _was the paste. He was breathing. She was breathing, but only one of them would be walking out, the other in ones arms. He felt his tears finally surface; those tears fell down his cheeks, onto her face. He felt her smile turn into a distant frown. What was she doing now? Watching him? He'd doubt that. Misaki's helping some angel out, he thought to himself. He was jealous. He wanted her more

He pulled himself apart from her as the guards came running to the situation. "Misaki!" The guards explained as they knelt to examine her body. They checked her fingers and saw blood droplets. Each sighed, almost as if they were mourning over her 'disappearance'. "Oujiro-san, I think it'd be best, as a best friend, to tell her majesty of the incident. Please, bring her here to give us the orders of what to do," The guard stated before nodding at Oujiro.

He quickly turned to the wooden door to leave the awestruck room. "Stupid curse," Oujiro whispered with anger as he hit the wall with frustration. "M—Misaki," He said once more to reassure himself this wasn't a dream and that she really wouldn't be here for the next 100 years. He walked to the Queen's quarters, where he would have to face her and tell her the horrible news.

_Knock-knock. _

It went silent, too silent; he could hear his own shivering breath. He heard the queen sigh before stating, "Come in, dear."

"It's Oujiro, Shuuko-sama," He said so she could be the least bit worried of who was entering her lair. He put his hand to the doorknob and closed his eyes. He opened the door simultaneously to when he finally opened his eyes. 'Shuuko-sama,' he thought to himself, wondering how to say the terrifying news to her.

Shuuko looked to Oujiro and smiled. "Have you seen Misaki today? I am terribly worried about her," She patted the seat reassuring Oujiro that he is welcome here. He gulped hard and he felt like his throat was burning all the words he could say before they reached his mouth.

"S—She prick her finger, madam," He said as his mind blanked. What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to comfort the mother of his… dearly beloved. Yes, his dearly beloved.

Her face paled and she had to catch another breath to speak. No, she couldn't. Fresh, hot tears came rolling down her cheeks, strong enough to drip off her chin. He wanted to hug and pat her back and tell her it's okay, but that was her husband and maid's job. He merely said his condolences, bow, and exited himself from the room.

---&

He lost his best friend, and never really had the slightest guts to tell her she was his only one

Ah, the sneaking of glances of her in the ceremonies where her appearance was nearly breathtaking and also heartbreaking at the same time. Regret took his heart whenever he left her, knowing one-day her smile would be a distant one

He wanted to hold her in his arms hands, even his heart. He felt secure around her calm presence and aura. That's what people often felt around her rather than the protective brotherly side of themselves. "I just never— ," He shook his head, frustrated and angry with himself. "Never—," Cut off by a sound behind him he jerked in the back of him and notice his pal, "Wizard,"

"I always knew you had the sweets for little Misaki. You're just a shy boy," Oujiro's lip twitched with annoyance at the older male. "Ou-chan is angry I'm guessin'. I would be too if I lost my best friend. Just keep it together ole' chap," He patted his back and looked to the exiting door. "Don't think of bad subjects too often, she would want that remember? Just stay strong for her. People are looking for enchantments for her to come back to us. Though we should give her alone time, and not be so selfish," He sighed before closing the door on his way out.

Oujiro thought about it for a second.

Wizard was right! He should life to the fullest before he thought of anyone else's life first—but this wasn't just anyone. How could he possibly forget of Misaki? Fall in love once more? Was he going to take that chance? She would want him to move on, but that would be selfish of her to tell him to fall in love again and disregard the infatuations he had for her.

"Ou-chan you should think so hard, you'll pull a brain muscle!" Tamayo shouted in the door before running off. She was right; he needed some fresh air. He needed to hang out with friends.

But what would he do without her—no he needed not to think of the bad things once again.

&cut-

Small chapter. I DID IT! I updated. Now

**I am restarting 'Just you and I right' because I have a better storyline than my current one! I will get to it right away!**

**How was this chapter? I know Oujiro's kinda emo. And… it's not really cool, but he'll cheer up, I promise. Please revieeeeew! **

**Alyalu**


End file.
